Sentinel armor set
} |supertitle = Item set |type = Item set |icon = Ico_armor_massive.png |image = Sentinel armor set.png |px = 270px |name = Sentinel armor set |set = Helm of the Sentinel Gauntlets of the Sentinel Armor of the Sentinel Boots of the Sentinel |material = Volcanic Aurum |tier = 9 |armor = 39.00 |fatigue = 52.50% |requires = 52 strength |stats = |notes = |location = Blackmarsh, The First |quests = Tears in the Veil, Shadows of the Blackmarsh |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Sentinel armor set is a massive armor item sets in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. It once belonged to the Grey Warden who killed the first Archdemon, Dumat. Acquisition * The chestpiece is looted from the body of The First after returning to the Blackmarsh from the Blackmarsh Undying. * The helm, gauntlets and boots are located in unlocked in parts of the Blackmarsh that become accessible after you touch all three Veil Tear Apparations in the Blackmarsh Undying during the Tears in the Veil quest. Notes * The description says the Sentinel armor was worn by the Grey Warden who killed Dumat, which was at the end of the First Blight, meaning the armor is about 1200 years old. * The general motif of this armor is quite different from other sets of armor or weaponry of the Grey Wardens. Other Grey Warden arms and armor are mostly of a white or grey color and bear griffon imagery, unlike this armor, which is black with blood red highlights, bearing imagery referencing Dumat, who was slain by the Anderfel warrior who wore this armor. Though it may simply be that the griffon imagery, and indeed the name of the order, was instead set forth by the followers of the Anderfel warriors who slew Dumat. Details }} }} Bugs The texture of this armor will be displayed improperly on human characters if the Warden's Keep DLC is present. Instead of the black and red armor coloring and dragon motif, the character will appear to be wearing a set of Warden Commander Armor, from the Warden's Keep DLC. The Helm of the Sentinel is correctly colored, because there is no helmet in the Warden Commander Armor set with which to conflict. This bug only happens when the armor is worn by a human; the armor is displayed correctly on a dwarf or elf character. No patch has been made, and Bioware has officially decided that this bug will not be addressed in future patches.}} Texture bug workaround For those who have Warden's Keep installed on the console versions, you can fix this texture bug by doing the following. However, you must do this prior to importing your character into Awakening. Otherwise, you will get a "Missing DLC" message when loading your character. * Simply delete Warden's Keep DLC from your Dragon Age save data on your HDD. * Follow these instructions: #From the PlayStation Browser, open the "Game data" folder under the "Game" tab. #Delete the Dragon Age: Origins install file (2.6- 4.8 Gigabytes depending on how much downloadable content you have installed) #Re-install the original Dragaon Age: Origins file just as you did when you first played the game. #Re-install any DLC you want, except for Warden's Keep. #Import your character into Awakening. If you have characters who have played through Warden's Keep already, not installing the DLC on either system will render these character saves "corrupt" and unplayable. You will need to re-install Warden's Keep to play these characters again in Origins. They will still properly import into Awakening if Warden's Keep is not present, even if your character already played through it. Also note that you will no longer have access to the Power of Blood skill trees. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening item sets Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening massive armor